1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a circularly polarized antenna employing a microstrip line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, in radar equipment, microwave communication, satellite communication or receipt of satellite broadcasting signal, etc., beam antennas of high gain with respect to circularly polarized waves are frequently required. For the circularly polarized antennas described above, turnstile antennas, helical antennas, paraboloid reflector antennas, and conical antennas, have been used. However, the known antennas as described above have such disadvantages that they generally occupy a three-dimensional space and tend to be complicated in structure, with consequently large volumes and comparatively heavy weights, thus resulting not only in high cost, but resulting in difficulties during the installation thereof, while presenting configurations which are relatively weak against wind pressures.